In recent years, processors have been developed to execute an increasing number of floating point operations per second (FLOPS). Design improvements that contribute to increased FLOPS include, but are not limited to, greater transistor density and multiple cores. As additional transistors and/or cores are added to processors, a corresponding increase in power consumption and heat occurs, which may become counterproductive to FLOPS performance.